<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictober2019 Day 6: Banana by nothingbutfilm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360541">Fictober2019 Day 6: Banana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm'>nothingbutfilm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m thinking you’re too cool to even remember<br/>My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fictober2019 Day 6: Banana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Khun Fah (@ggintoki) for translation 🙏🏻 great translate work from the best person. 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TORUKA Fictober Day6: "Banana"</p>
<p>*please open "shut up by greyson chance" while you reading this, thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because today’s a rainy day, and I get to see you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toru hated the rain, especially rain that didn’t know when to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, what could be worse than his best outfit dampened by raindrops. Best outfit, though Ryota would beg to differ and say it’s just a plain old t-shirt with sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That guy was rude, how could he disrespect </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> best outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never mind that, what’s most important now is that he and Ryota both need to get out of the rain before the rain drenches them both down to their underwear. A fruit vendor stood on the other side of the road, maybe the owner would allow them to wait out the rain for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, can we just get out of the rai—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toru halted in front of the store. Ryota following closely behind nearly crashed into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toru, why the hell did you stop!?” Ryota complained and yelled out, “Sorry! Can we rest for a moment and wait out the rain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Escaping the rain? Come inside”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The store owner smiled sweetly and invited them in. Toru absentmindedly followed. Ryota, on the other hand, ran in ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toru eyed the owner with the sweet smile standing beside him, and then looked away, and then eyed him again. This cycled on until Ryota got annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Toru, why is it so hard, if you wanna talk just go say hi or something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H—how long have you been selling fruits for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s holidays before I start uni, so I’m helping my mom out with selling fruits”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, then we’re the same age” Toru beamed. Mister Sweet Smile looks pretty young, would’ve mistaken him for a high schooler. Though his height is that of a middle school’s kid…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, it’s nice to meet more people in the same year” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the conversation grew silent. Toru started sweating even though the air was chilling cold. He was trying to think of something to talk about, but his mind went blank. In a simple fruits store, there was the owner with two other people standing, sheltering from the never-ending thundering rain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think, Toru, think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you guys come from? You don’t look familiar” The owner with the sweet smile — Toru was going to name him that — asked. His large round eyes looked at the siblings, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just mo—“ Ryota was about to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just moved from Osaka!” Toru cut in to answer. Ryota shot his brother, who was widely smiling at the owner, a look, ‘what is up with Toru?’ Hey, I’m seeing how red your cheeks are getting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then, Toru kept chatting with the owner. He had no idea where the conversation topics came from. Mister Sweet Smile was a kind person who kept on answering all the questions, showing no sign of annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryota, who was dead silent in the conversation, was getting bored…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the rain started to stop, and Toru was getting antsy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rain’s stopping…” He murmured to himself. His time with Mister sweet smiles was coming to an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s good then so you can get home” Mister sweet smile turned and smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I don’t want to go back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toru mentally yelled in reply like a madman. He really wanted to say it out loud, but he could manage to smile dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And finally it was time to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Return home safely,” The smaller guy smiled. If you put Mister Sweet Smile next to a cup of sugar, the ant would definitely choose Mister Sweet Smile!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was that ant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Is there anything?” Mister Sweet Smile tilted his head and looked at him. Oh My God…He’s so so cute.. “Or do you want some fruits?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Toru pointed to the bananas in the crate “one of this please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” Has anyone told you that when your lips are O-shaped, you’re super cute? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All please…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it'' Ryota almost sprained his neck when he turned, looking back at Toru, at the bananas, then back to Toru again. That’s not little, who’s going to carry all of this back, if not him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it..” Toru pulled out his wallet, counted the bills, and gave it to Mister Sweet Smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, it’s mister generous and rich from Osaka. He’s gotta be a bit interested!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shop owner bowed, and brilliantly smiled. Toru nearly drowned in the overwhelming sweetness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor, Toru needs some oxygen… Doctor, I think my heart is sick. Lovesick…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you going to get this back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my younger brother will take care of that”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryota almost sprained his neck for the second time, shot a look at his nonchalant older brother!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryota wrapped his arms around the crate and picked it up, his back almost cracking, if tomorrow his back hurts, he’s gonna go sell off his brother’s guitar!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back again” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this, Ryota was about to grit his teeth, when he saw his brother’s bashful smile in front of the store owner. He looked at the owner smiling sweetly, counting the payment, then looked back at Toru and came to a realisation. He, the person who had to carry the crate full of bananas, pouted at the scene playing out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to have to go back and tell Mama that Toru wants a wife.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Mister sweet smiles tugged on his arm, Toru turned around and looked at him, heart beating loudly at the soft touch on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom…I feel like I’m in heaven ;—;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Takahiro,” Mommmm, his name is also very cute, Toru wantsss “You can call me Taka”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryota, call an ambulance, I’m about to die in peace…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Toru”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I want to tell you I want you, but I’m afraid mister cute over here will panic, so this is fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Mister Sweet Smile…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller person titled his head in question of the name, but then a second later he smiled sweetly in return. Toru’s heart beat so fast he couldn’t hold in his smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I want tomorrow to rain, so I can meet you once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>special:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toru and Ryota, what did you buy? There’s so much of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! Dad! Toru has a crush on the fruit store owner’s kid!” Ryota threw the crate on the floor, and ran to his parents in the living room, screaming, “Toru bought all his bananas, Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was the kid cute?” Ryota rolled his eyes, that’s not the point!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so, Mom!” Toru smiled absentmindedly, dreaming of Taka’s face, smile, and round cheeks, “The sweetest smile in the world, Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well..” Mom laughed, “My son is very much like his Dad,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Dad slapped his knees, “Way to go Toru! Tomorrow I’m taking you to buy the entire shelf!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Dad! Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger son rolled his eyes for the hundredth time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is anyone normal in his house…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>